Até que a Morte nos Separe
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Harry observa o pôr do sol, contemplando a passagem de Draco. Aviso: fanfic relacionada à morte. Envolve HPDM slash. One-shot. Tradução da fic "Until Death do us Apart" de Cosmicgirl.


Título: Até que a Morte nos Separe  
  
Autora: Cosmic  
  
Tradutora: Débora Dumbledore  
  
Disclaimers: Esta história é baseada nas personagens e nas situações criadas e possuídas por J.K. Rowling, incluindo várias editoras (mas não limitados a) como Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Raincoast e Rocco, além de Warner Bros. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo coletado e nenhuma infração de copyright ou da marca registrada é intencional.  
  
Censura: PG (Parental Guidance) – Sob Orientação dos Pais  
  
Shipper: HP/DM  
  
Sinopse: Harry observa o pôr do sol, contemplando a passagem de Draco.  
  
Aviso: fanfic relacionada à morte.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sempre havia tido um risco nisso, ele supôs. Era apenas aquela famosa, "Não acontecerá comigo", sempre empurrando longe os pensamentos de que alguma coisa ruim poderia acontecer.  
  
A primeira vez que ele havia ouvido sobre isso fora no jornal trouxa quando tinha oito anos de idade. A tia Petúnia e tio Válter tinham deixado um jornal e Harry o agarrou para lê-lo. Nele havia um artigo sobre a doença.  
  
HIV  
  
Três pequenas letras que juntas soletravam 'morte'. Naturalmente, como tinham sido completamente inflexíveis sobre o que apontavam no artigo, HIV não significava morte imediata. Não, significava um lento desvanecimento enquanto suas células T diminuíam e seu sistema imune falhava. Você desapareceria, pouco por pouco, sua morte prolongada e desagradável. Isso não era o que o artigo dizia, mas Harry sempre pode ler entre as linhas.  
  
Naquela época havia sido apenas um artigo, entretanto. Alguma coisa que não possuía nenhum significado para as crianças lendo. Um artigo do qual Harry se esqueceria por anos e anos até este dia. Olhou fixamente para fora da janela, prestando atenção ao pôr do sol além dos contornos de Londres. A vista era de tirar o fôlego; o céu colorido em vermelhos profundos e em laranjas, o sol se escondendo. Harry não podia tirar seus olhos dele.  
  
Havia um outro artigo no jornal hoje.  
  
"Herdeiro dos Malfoy morre de doença trouxa."  
  
Havia uma horrível ironia nesta sentença. Apenas as palavras, 'trouxa' e 'Malfoy' – elas não davam certo juntas. Não deveria nunca ter havido uma sentença que combinasse as duas palavras. Deveria haver uma regra para isso, proibindo para sempre que isso acontecesse.  
  
Lúcio Malfoy provavelmente havia se virado em sua sepultura quando o jornal saiu.  
  
Harry sentiu um frio por dentro. Sem Draco Malfoy ao lado dele, estava vazio; metade dele estava... faltando. Morta.  
  
Nunca tinham sido amigos, não, nunca. Eles nunca poderiam ser algo tão platônico. Havia uma paixão em seu relacionamento que eles nunca seriam capazes de explicar. No começo, era um ódio furioso, a pior surra verbal que toda a escola de Hogwarts de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria jamais tinha ouvido. Eles desprezavam completamente um ao outro. Nenhuma vez eles haviam podido se afastar de uma briga, especialmente não Malfoy.  
  
Quando Malfoy o havia beijado pela primeira vez, aquela paixão apenas se transformou em alguma outra coisa. Algo diferente, sim, mas apenas tão profundo, apenas tão furioso. Obviamente que eles tinham tido problemas – Voldemort, Lúcio, amigos de Harry, Sonserinos, o Mundo, apenas para nomear alguns – mas eles não desistiram.  
  
Em sua cerimônia de casamento, eles tinham dito, "até que a morte nos separe", mas Harry nunca tinha compreendido o significado daquelas palavras até ontem.  
  
Draco tinha sido diagnosticado com HIV há cinco anos atrás. Harry tinha proposto o divórcio quando descobriu, porque aquilo significava que Draco havia sido infiel. Harry nunca tinha olhado para mais ninguém – mas então outra vez, ele tinha sido sempre o ingênuo. Draco era cínico e astuto, um Sonserino em seu âmago, como ele gostava de indicar. No entanto não havia nada de astuto sobre seu "equívoco", como ele chamava. Após uma briga – eles tinham muitas delas – ele saiu de casa e se embebedou e caiu na cama com o cara errado.  
  
Aconteceu de o cara estar carregando o vírus, e ele infectou o amante de Harry.  
  
Foi Harry quem forçou Draco a ir ver um médico trouxa cinco anos atrás. O loiro tinha ido a diversas medi-bruxas e bruxos, mas nenhum tinha sido capaz de encontrar o qualquer problema com ele. Harry tinha estado preocupado; o loiro estava cansado e se sentindo doente por semanas. Draco tinha feito uma grande cena sobre ter que ir ao médico trouxa. Harry nunca pode curá-lo de seu ódio por 'Sangue-Ruins' e trouxas.  
  
O médico perguntou se gostaria de fazer um teste de HIV também, e Draco tinha dito que sim, não sabendo o que o médico queria dizer.  
  
Duas semanas mais tarde, os resultados voltaram.  
  
Eram positivos.  
  
O mundo caiu distante em torno deles enquanto Harry gritava com Draco, embalando suas coisas e saindo do apartamento. Harry sabia o que aquelas três pequenas letras significavam. Draco não o sabia.  
  
Quatro meses mais tarde, Harry estava em casa quando havia batidas na porta. Do lado de fora estava Draco, completamente molhado da chuva, seu corpo magro contudo forte como sempre havia sido. Ele tinha estado chorando. Harry nunca tinha visto Draco chorar antes.  
  
Naquela noite, Draco dormiu no sofá do apartamento de Harry. No dia seguinte eles conversaram e gritaram entre si. Pelo anoitecer ambos estavam exaustos, esgotados emocionalmente. Harry tinha dito a Draco que partisse.  
  
"Me encontre aqui em uma semana", disse a Draco, e entregou-lhe uma nota enrugada com um endereço nele.  
  
Harry o procurou antes que a semana acabasse e depois daquele momento, tinham jurado permanecer fiéis um ao outro para o resto de suas vidas.  
  
Eles não tinham se dado conta do quão curta seria a vida de Draco.  
  
Há um ano atrás, Draco ainda estava bem. Sua queda não tinha começado até alguns meses atrás, quando ele repentinamente apareceu com uma febre elevada. Durou duas semanas. Nesse ponto, ele também começou a perder peso. O homem estava apenas pequeno no começo, mas transformou-se em pele e ossos depois disso.  
  
Nas semanas finais de sua vida, Draco geralmente se encontrava em sua cama. Harry tinha estado ao lado dele, segurando-o durante os calafrios que faziam seu corpo tremer e através das noites em que ele se debatia e torcia enquanto seu corpo sofria de dor.  
  
Ele faleceu ontem, tranqüilamente.  
  
Suas últimas palavras não tinham sido, 'Eu te amo, Harry', ou qualquer outra coisa semelhante. Harry não conseguia se lembrar quais suas últimas palavras tinham sido. Talvez ele tivesse pedido por um copo de água. Ele estava freqüentemente com sede e ainda mais freqüentemente ele exigia que Harry fosse pegar coisas para ele.  
  
Harry tinha estado na sala de estar assistindo à televisão. Essa invenção trouxa era particularmente agradável, embora os programas fossem freqüentemente muito estúpidos.  
  
O impulso de ir ver Draco tinha vindo de repente e Harry tinha seguido a intuição sem questionar. Quando entrou em seu quarto, Draco estava lá deitado de costas, seus olhos fechados, exatamente como Harry o tinha deixado a meia hora atrás. Ele estava a ponto de se virar outra vez, para caminhar de volta para a TV e seus programas desnecessários, quando algo lhe disse para parar.  
  
Foi quando ele percebeu que Draco não estava mais respirando.  
  
Ele parecia um anjo, os lençóis de linho branco cobrindo seu corpo e seu cabelo loiro iluminados pelo sol através da janela. A pele pálida aparentava ser quase translúcida.  
  
Não tinha chovido naquele dia; os céus não tinham chorado sobre sua perda.  
  
O HIV tinha se transformado em AIDS alguns meses antes, e com isso, a sentença de morte de Draco tinha sido assinada. Naturalmente, tinha estado assinada por anos, desde quando Draco fora para cama com alguém que ele não conhecia.  
  
Harry não conseguia pensar nessas coisas coisas. Ele apenas permaneceu lá, no final da cama, e prestou atenção ao corpo pequeno, fino de seu amante. Draco estava completamente imóvel, mas o cérebro de Harry não conseguia realmente processar o fato de que ele nunca começaria se mover outra vez.  
  
Nunca zombaria dele outra vez.  
  
Nunca riria outra vez da inabilidade de Harry ao fazer poções.  
  
Nunca diria outra vez a Harry que o amava.  
  
Agora ele estava sentado ao lado da janela e assistia o sol afundar sol além do horizonte. Ao lado dele estendia-se o jornal, com a manchete gritando para ele repetidas vezes que seu amante, seu marido, seu coração, estava morto.  
  
Ele imaginou quanto tempo levaria até que seu próprio HIV se transformasse em AIDS.  
  
Ele imaginava quando ele poderia se juntar a Draco lá em cima no céu vermelho-sangue. Encontrou-se desejando que pudesse ser agora.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu estive pesquisando HIV/AIDS para uma outra história que eu estou escrevendo (original) e eu percebi enquanto eu lia sobre o tema que há muito poucas histórias sobre HIV nas fanfictions, apesar do fato de que isto é um problema enorme no "mundo real". Muitas, muitas histórias caracterizam Hogwarts e/ou o mundo que é absolutamente enlouquecido em sexo. Muitos autores gostam de trnasformar Harry e/ou Draco em viçados em sexo. Essa história é sobre o cenário 'e se?'. E se um daqueles homens com quem eles foram fazer sexo tivesse com HIV? Não é para ser uma lição de moral; é apenas uma que saltou em minha cabeça e necessitava ser escrita.  
  
Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da história, apesar do tema obscuro.  
  
Cosmic  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nota da Tradutora: bem, resolvi me arriscar a mais uma tradução... por favor, me digam se ficou horrível, sim? Esta é uma das minhas autoras favoritas, e quem souber um pouco de inglês leia as fics "Time Out of Place" e "The Depths of Winter", pois são lindas demais... Traduzi esta fic por ser alguma coisa diferente, que eu gostei muito. Então mandem reviews para eu saber o que acharam da tradução, ok? E mais algumas reviews para eu encaminhar para a autora, afinal, ela merece, né?? Bjks...  
  
Débora Dumbledore 


End file.
